The Kira of Today
by WhatsASoul
Summary: So I had the bright idea of crossing Jojo's bizarre adventure(at least the stand part) and Corruption of Champions.
1. Prologue

Prologue

This is ridicules, I can't believe I died...

I mean, it wasn't embarr-OHWHOAMIKIDDING!

I DIED BY STAIRS! SSSTTTAAAIRRRSSS! Who does that!?

... ok, maybe a few people, BUT THAT DOESN'T EXCUSE THE FACT I DIED BY SUCH THINGS!

... _sigh..._ I look at my hands, or at least I try too, and find out that being a soul doesn't mean you have appendages. Apparently your just an orb or something, do you see a mirror around? Cause I don't...

Whelp, this will be a trip... I hope... come on... SOMETHING HAPPE-UWAAAAA!

... Ok... It's warm... That's cool, I guess... It's kind of wet in here... ok, let's have rain check here an-AH AH SOMETHINGSPUSHINGME, SOMETHINGS PUSHING ME! OHGOD, LIGHT! THERE IS ALOT OF LIGHT! OW, MY EYES!

Ow ow ow ow, it hurts to look... ok, adjust to the light Ed, just adjust to the light... _blink blink..._ I do not remember people being this big, or having such trashing clothing... wait, is tha-OHGOD, COME ON! I WAS JUST BIRTHED!? And now I'm crying! What is today!?

Ok, let's recap. I was a normal everyday guy who wanted a job, who didn't want one. But on the way, I tripped on my complex's stairs getting to the interview and broke my neck... ok, next. I died and became some soul thing... so good so far, and the next thing I know, I'm birthed by some old lady wearing rags and not a doctor's coat and am being held by my supposed mother!

Today just couldn't get better, now could it?

...No? Good... ok what is that purple thing I see and why is it staring at me?

I look at it(Great, now I'm going to third person. Fine, you know what? Fuck it, I may as well tell a story of my life to the whole universe while I still have memories of my old life. Thanks God!) It has a purple hue surrounding it, it's bright pink, for whatever reason, and what looks like little black gloves on its hands.

I can't see its face, it being in the shadows, but it looks somewhat familiar, maybe if it got closer I could-! No. No no no nonononono! NO! WHAT!? KILLER QUEEN!? HOLD THE PHONE! Why is Killer Queen right in front of me!? What is my father, Yoshikage Kira or something!? No wait, it's too small for that...

I think it should move back into the sha-oh OH! Holy shit! It's my stand! Killer Queen is my stand!... let me explain universe, stands are astral projections of a person that can do weird shit. For example, stop time, make fire, fix broken things, all by the stand's power.

Killer Queen's ability is making a bomb out of anything I touch... ok, I can work with this. Thanks universe, I honestly expected a lot worse out of you! Ok, Killer Queen, come inside?... ok wow, that was weird. Killer Queen just phased into me... I think things just got a whole lot more interesting. If I wasn't just born, I would be genially happy about the situation.

Here I am, wrapped in a cloth of some kind, staring at my mother. She's a brunet with brown eyes and looks rather normal... So it's been a few minutes and there is no sign of dad and my mother is just fine holding me like this. And now she's singing to me...It goes a little like this, "Sou moa wa, Su ke ma sha mo," and I have no idea as to **what** she's saying. Great! I knew something was up! I'm in a world that doesn't speak English, for all I know!... Well, at least the songs nice.

Oh, dad's showed up. Finally, I can get a good look at him. He's rather bulky with black hair, wearing a wolfs skin(head and all) and hairy as balls. Jeez dad, you could've at least washed! I can smell you form here! He's coming pretty close, slowly taking it in that he has a son. I can see his face becoming happier and happier as he gets closer. Mother holds me up to him and he takes me as gently as he possibly can, his tears just bending the corner. You know what? Let's make his day, I go "dah dah." in the most babyish way possible at him. A second of shock on his face, and the water works just burst on him, crying with the biggest smile on his face. I feel good, like really good about that... God, I wish my child will do the same thing to me one day, never got the chance in my old life. But, hey! I got another one!

Dad's tears dry as he looks at Mom and nods to her, she smiles nodding back. And Dad takes me out to the outside, blinding me for a second, before a crowd of people who look just as happy as Dad is. He lift's me higher, once he's out the door(which is more like a big piece of cloth covering what's inside), and says "Ingnam mu **macha**!" and the cheering begins.

The cheering is loud and happy, making my ears hurt, but making me swell with good feelings as well. Then an man with white stripes for hair comes up and asks my Dad something. Dad agrees with a grunt, holding me out to the man. He's tall and lean with a stare that could kill any weak willed soul, I feel like I am not one such soul, and asks me a question "Show me your stand." He can speak English!? And he asked for my stand... hmmm, intriguing. I comply and killer queen phases out of me, staring with as much menace as I can muster. I hear Rumbling as I let the feeling out. If this was a Japanese comic, you could see the word 'Rumble' on the page as you read it.

His look narrows and I may not smell fear, but I know fear when I see it. The man looks at Dad who, seeing his gaze on me as well, looks a lot less happy and more confused. The man closes his eyes and says "Racktell." to Dad. Dads eyes go wild, like everyone else in the crowd, and looks at me with disbelief. I had no idea what he said that made everyone just piss themselves, but I don't think it was "He looks great!".

Dad, leaving the crowd of bewildered people turns around and goes in the tent. Mother was there smiling and took one look at Dad's face, making her look worried. Dad gave her one look sadness and stitched his eyes close. Mother's look of worry took a turn to horrified and clasped her hands over her mouth, and starts weeping...

Me on the other hand just look confused as shit. Seriously, what was Racktell, did it mean devil, cursed, what? What does it mean!? UGH, could this- wait... no not going to jinx it this time. Just go with the flow and hope this ends soon... It's not ending and the grownups are just crying... ok man up both of you and take care of me! "Waaa!" I go startling the both of them, they looked at each other and sighed at the same time. Dad sat where mom was and gave me to her, he then got up and walked outside giving orders. Ok for a recap of what just happened, I was born form a chieftain(of some kind), and was given a name of Racktell... I have no idea of what's going on.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter:1, Family Tree

Mom held me for a good while until the old doc, who I think is just an experienced mother, took me to help make sure Mom's arms didn't get too tired.

The doc has been a bit too quiet about the whole situation with my name of "Racktell" and seems to have no lick of worry on her as she picks me up. I guess the name means "stand user." or something related to that, being how the man with zebra stripes for hair( Hey! Lets refer to the man as Zebra from now on!) saw Killer Queen and called me Racktell.( It becomes my name latter on, just to clarify Universe.)

Mom shuffles a bit with her covers and decides it's time to breast feed me... What? I'm a baby and I am not going into details on that event. So after awkward feeding time( Never said I was comfortable with breast feeding.), Mom gives me to the doc and shuffles into her own bed to sleep. Leaving me with the old doc who, mind you, HASEN'T EVEN WASHED HER HANDS PROPERLY! There was still some of my mother's blood on her hands! That is not ok, you hear me!?

Thankfully, I didn't need to suffer for long as the doc took me out of the tent and walked foreword, giving me some time to get a look at my surroundings.( Also taking my attention away from her nasty hands.) The town( more like a bunch of teepees bunched together) was pretty big with hills covered with trees as far as the eye could see. A little away, there was this huge mountain that looked like a dormant volcano decided to take a nap for a few thousand years, Ice covering most of the top of it with pathways from the village leading to a large cave that even I could see from here!

People were bustling, men were wearing pelts of dear, boar, rabbits, all kinds of different small game and big game with a kilt.( It's a skirt men wear in Ireland.) Women wore Skirts with striped patterns on them and tops that complimented them, some wore jewelry with green and red colors to them that was mostly necklaces and earrings. There were five men sitting around what looked like a forge of some kind and grabbed some tongs that sat next to each of them, taking what looked like hot iron spikes form the forge and started taking a hammer from their laps to the spike, making it more narrow. Some women were also in a group of five weaving baskets, and what looked like cradles, while having quite the conversation. Three of the men snickered as one of the women said something that seemed to make one of the men blush with embarrassment. A group of kids ran around the old doc as they seemed to be playing tag( they were running around screaming, I don't know what game they're playing.) chasing each other while diving between legs of adults as they pass by.

All kinds of people were walking around carrying something from clay pots to dead dear to logs of wood, all scurrying around, getting things to places they needed them to be all the while talking to one another. Quite the lively town, if I do say so myself. The doc took me along a path that, once over a hill, greets me with this **huge** Longhouse that has some form of dragons skull on the front of it. It's roof was covered with green hay of some kind and supported by large logs of wood that could hide 10 men if you hollowed it out. it's probably ten meters tall and seventy five meters long, it has a weird Norse vibe to it.

The doc walked up to the house, making it larger and larger as we got closer, and opened the large double doors that had birds of some form engraved in them. Doc opened one door with the easiest push I have ever seen causing me to make a noise of surprise, making Doc take a look at me in surprise. I hadn't been making any noise on the way here, and it took a good ten minutes of walking to get here. Note to self, make a lot more baby noises when people are around.( I don't follow this rule as much as I should.)

After a brief look at me, the Doc shrugs and moves along into the house. Dad is there giving orders while sitting on a throne of wood to some of the people standing around him, some with spears and some with feathers for pens. Dad and a few of the people he was talking to give a look towards the doc as we enter. Dad says something to the doc, the doc nods, and she takes me away to a closed off room. inside, there is a wooden cradle with toys, that seem more like blocks, covering the floor. Doc sighs, moving around the wooded traps, placing me in the cradle. She then bends over and picks up the blocks and places them in a corner of the room, groaning as she leans back up hitting her back and cursing her age. She walks out from the room and motioning something to someone outside. A woman of teen age comes to the doc and takes one look at my room and nods her head to Doc, moving inside. She has black hair with green eyes and looked like a servant giving a face that says, "I am _**SO**_ overworked." going by the bags under her eyes. The doc leaves with a smile to the girl and walks away, leaving me to the mercy of the girl. She takes one look at me with a frown and stares at me before she takes a chair from the side of the room and sits backwards towards me... I think she wants me to be as quite as possible so she can sleep. Eh, I'm in an ok mood, I'll appease her and stay quiet.

A minute or so of me being quiet later, the girl sighs and says something like "You better stay that way..." as she shifts herself into a comfortable position on her chair and sleeps. Leaving me to my thoughts on the matter at hand.

So I am a Stand user, a person who has a astral projection that can interact with the physical world, that can make a bomb out of anything I touch. To make my bomb explode, I need to curl my fingers into my hand and have my thumb press the hole in that hand... How do I make the bomb in the first place? Is it just decided what I touch can make the bomb, does the bomb just decide for itself? This is going to take some time and energy to figure out... Let's get a good look at you, killer Queen.( Yes, I know saying the name over and over again can be tiring but hey, you're the one listing on me Universe), Killer Queen phases out of me and turns around to face me with its legs behind its hands in the fetal position. It has tiny hands covered with black gloves that have a gold plate on them, the plates surprisingly don't have skulls or anything on them and are just gold plates. The gold insignia on its shoulders just look like golden suns. It's arms and legs are lined horizontally like a puppet with black sandals for footwear. The head is bald but its ears are like a cat's, if a cat's ears protruded from their skulls that is. It has an expressionless face with white eyes that have a black slit in both of them. And it's skin is very pink, I mean, The whole stand has three colors, black, pink, gold and that's it! Not the most color diverse stand, but it's at least creative in design.

Just as I'm done checking Killer Queen's appearance, Dad opens the door( Forgot to mention, Every room in this place has a door made of wood.) looking in finding that my care taker is asleep and I'm quiet as a ghost. Dad walks over to me, kicking the chair that the girl is sleeping on and startling her awake, and looks at me worriedly. I "goo." at him putting him at ease, he then picks me up and gives an order to the girl before he Leaves. Apparently, it has been hours since I've last been outside. With the sun just barely over the horizon, leaving a grand orange sunset, Dad takes me toward a bonfire with people wearing feathered clothing, and I think the whole village! I count at least eighty people all standing around looking a Dad expectedly. Dad looks around slowly, taking everyone in, and Yells " **Mechaka!"**. The whole village roars with cheer, shaking the ground that I can feel through Dad's hands! And the festivities begin, the people in feathered clothing start taking one another and dance like animals around the bonfire, people start taking wooden plates of meat and mushrooms with big gourds of drink and passing them around, an old man bring up a decorated pipe and begin to smoke something with it passing a puff to everyone around him, and Dad takes his place on a large wooden chair with a smaller one that Mom is sitting in. Dad hands me over to mother and grunts as he sits down. The teen girl who slept next to my crib showed up and brought two large plates of meat with a side of mushroom to my Dad and Mom and once that was done filled two goblets of drink for both of them. Dad thanks the girl( I think?) and chows down, grabbing a chunk of meat with his hands before taking a bite the size of my head from it. Mom takes the side of mushrooms and sprinkles them on top on her slab of meat before taking a much smaller bite with a lot less vigor compared to my Dad. The girl bows and scoots away, a distance away, she pulls out her own goblet, fills it to the brim, and chugs the whole thing until it empties. Taking a gourd of her own and filling her drink, she walks up to a group of men obviously hitting on them with drink supporting her confidence. Dad rolls with laughter at such a sight while mother just shakes her head dismissively.

You know... This is nice. I live in a village of people that may look primitive, but have forging down to a tee, have the ability to make giant houses like the one I'll be living in, and can kill dragons! How cool is that!? So my life begins with a festival, celebrating my arrival to this world and I couldn't feel happier! You know, I'll say it here and now, how can this day get any better? A small child walks up to Mom with a smile that could melt ice and makes grabby hands at me. Mom smiles back and looks at me saying "Mi Racktell, Ownbi ma. ge Rackmow." she points at me, to her to the little girl. Big sister? Eh, I don't know how to feel about that. I was always the oldest in my last family, so this is new. She has brown hair, like mom, but has red eyes. Creepy, but hey, I have no right to judge, I'm a stand user, so we're both weird!

Mom hands me over to Rackmow(I guess?) and smiles as she looks at us both. Mow, what I'll be calling her because it's easier, gives me a wide smile. She's ok, the eyes are a bit freaky, but I can-... why is she giving me that look? Her smile turned to a toothy grin, look at those shiners! They look as sharp as knifes and- where is she taking me? Why are we getting closer to the fire? Ok, jokes over, you can give me to- stop cranking your arms back- DON'T DO WHAT I THINK YOUR- FFUUUUUUUUUUU-SHE JUST THREW ME INTO THE FIRE! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH

TO BE CONTINUED!

Author: I THANK EVERYONE WHO HAS READ THIS! I'm surprised by how many people looked at this. Honestly, I only did this for fun and to try out writing.

Now, I know some of you have concerns with the Self Insert aspect of this story, but fear not! For The character you shall be reading will take some of the aspects of the story( he's the MC and all) but not all of it! I will try to have characters be characters with emotion, pasts, and bagedge for all to read about. Also, just to clarify, the MC is taking nobody's body but his own. So don't worry, and enjoy reading!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Destiny Rears it's head

 **FIRE! FIRE IS NOT GOOD!** I would keep up the third person bullshit, but I need a second for that to be possible... KILLER QUEEN, HELP! The pink stand blazes out of me( Get it?) and I have it slap whatever I'm going to hit first! Killer Queen goes into the fire for a moment, feeling really hot right now, and slaps what feels like wood and busts out before I set myself on fire. With a quick motion, I have killer queen float in front of me and have it make the hand motion to blow up whatever it hit. _***Click***_ Oh hey! It makes the sound-

 _ **KA-BOOM!**_

...Let it be known, that it is a very bad idea to set an explosion off in the middle of a fire. Why, you ask? Well the shockwave made it so whatever was around it, would go the opposite direction. Now while that includes me, which is what I wanted, it also includes all the flames surrounding the log I hit. A wave of fire engulfed me while I flew, heat rushing over me and OW geez! Why does my hand hurt? Actually, I think slapping a log on fire probably wouldn't leave me without marking what I did. Anyway, it's getting really toasty in here and I would like to emerge... What's that sound, it's like a really small plane is flying by... wait, isn't this before planes existed? It should- oh wait, stands, right... WAIT, STAND!? I look to my left, or try to in this confounded burnt blanket, and see a little blue plane that I know of as Areosmith flying just past me in a burst of speed. Now universe, I'm sure your asking for answers to this stand and I'll tell ya'. Areosmith is a stand that is a small, blue fighter plane from the late years of world war II. It's not old, it's just its make. Anyway, The stand has two machine guns, small ones because it's a toy plane, and at least four bombs on the bottom of it. It even has a radar that can tell heat in a certain area around the user, who is probably in the crowd of people here trying to rescue me. Now while I was explaining that, FIRE IS BAD! AH! Shit, my blanket's on fire! I'm out of the flame! WOW, that took longer than expected. Ah well, at least I have a two hands waiting for me down below... Ohshitwait, That's the little shit that threw me in the fire! Fuck! Ok, time to bounce. Killer Queen, launch us off of her to Mom! The cat faced stand goes forward to the little girls head to bounce off of it, and get's caught by the little girl!? ... OH shit. She's a stand user... Great, just great. My sister(?) is a stand user with Areosmith. The little shit looks at Killer Queen with the biggest, toothiest grin I've seen on her, which is saying a lot!

I hear a voice from behind me. " You're... Like me!" Said the voice. Where is it coming from? I look up and oh, great, Areosmith is her stand. What a twist eh? Well, guess what? THAT CHANGES NOTHING! One, I am still on fire, two I may have severe burns, and three I am falling now... for about three seconds before the perpetrator catches me in her arms...

You know, there should be a lot more screaming after a baby gets thrown into a fire. But I look around and everyone is more or less in a state of shock. I think everyone just saw a baby get thrown into the bonfire and after an explosion, said baby is flying out of it. I hear some people near the girl and I say, "Racktell." and "Demondo." with fear in their voices. The girl holding me just stares with pure glee at my mere existence, and I find no such joy in the occasion. I then hear footsteps nearing us, it's Mom and Dad with the angriest expressions on their faces... Look, I don't like this shit for what she did, and wouldn't mind seeing this kid get told to hell and back, but I don't think they did that around here. (Surprisingly that's exactly what would happen in such a situation.) But then Zebra steps forward and, after grabbing me away from her, slams the girl with a down right hook. She holds her head in pain, more scolding damage than physical, and my parents show up next to Zebra staring daggers at him and at the kid. The white-haired man turns toward the adults apologizing for the inconvenience and hands me back.

Once in my mother's hands, I realize something. I don't hurt anymore, as in, I don't feel any of the burning sensation. Mind you my blanket is now riddled with burn holes and scorch marks, but the fire is out and besides that, I don't feel any fatigue from the whole ordeal. It's once I look at Zebra's hands is when I understand... He knows Hamon or the Ripple. Basically, sun karate. Ok, cool, that's cool... Great, now I want to learn it. *Sigh* ah well, at least I'm alive. The man who knows sun karate takes the hand of the girl who threw me, she is still smiling a little, and walks off towards one of the Teepees and disappears into one of them. The crowd of people is silent as they stare at me and my parents, the people in feather costumes continue to look at each other, The old man takes a big puff to calm himself, and my care taker leaves the men she was hitting on to walk over to us. Dad grunts and goes to his chair, more disgruntled than anything and probably super glad I'm alive, with mom following. They sit down and the eighty people still standing around are confused about what just happened and probably will want an explanation. Dad just yells " **Berada!** " And the people slowly start up the partying again.

As the party continues, I learned something today. Apparently, I must know what I am touching to set the bomb and I need to use my right hand to activate the bomb. Setting the bomb is like touching something and leaving a handprint of yourself on it, you could even feel where you left the mark on the thing. You can't see it, but you can feel it. When the log exploded, it wasn't as loud as I expected nor did any splinters come out of said explosion. I think I have some form of control to how loud, damaging, and big the explosion can be. But I'm going to need a lot more time to figure that out. And I think sitting in a crib will be the most time I'll have to myself for at least 3 years of my new life... But that comes to question, what will the future hold in this strange new world with stands. How will I utilize Killer Queen? What will show on its golden medallions when time passes? What the hell was that girl Rackmow thinking when she threw me into the fire? And the biggest question, where the hell am I?

Now I'm hungry, I look towards mother and-… she's been staring at me since she sat down, which was 3 minutes ago, hasn't she... "gah, gah." I motion to her. I don't know if she completely understood what I meant, but her face lessens as she sees me move. She cradles me more and Dad looks over with tiredness in his eyes. I look to him and "dah, dah." towards him. He smiles a bit but continues his stare over the group of people in front of us. My caretaker walks back to find the men she was courting are engaged with a conversation with other women in, in her opinion, prettier outfits. Her smile turns to a frown and she discards her goblet and drinks from the gourd directly after which she walks over to my Mom and asks her something. Mom nods towards her and hands me over. I don't feel as comfortable in this girls' hands compared to Moms', but that may be the baby bias coming out. Speaking of which, I suddenly have an urge to shit... Maybe if I don't think about it, it won't happe- _ ***Sploot***_ … Note to the wise, shitting oneself sucks worse than imagined for both the feeling and the embarrassment, but mostly the feeling. My caretaker's eyes go wide as well as my mothers, Dad just laughs his ass off. Mother gives a disapproved stare towards Dad, Dad can't respond because he's now off his chair laughing on the ground. The people around brighten up when they see Dad in a better mood and thus party harder. The caretaker's face and mine are suddenly very close and I have never seen so much malice in one person's face after I have shat myself in front of them. She then turns around holding me away from her and stomps towards a lake nearby to clean me up.

Besides the horrible feeling of shit in my blanket, I learned something about my stand, and that there are other stand users. I was kind of hoping I was the only one, but this makes more sense. Heh, maybe after a few years, I'll finally learn something about that kid and make them pay for throwing me into flame on our first meeting... Ummm, caretaker? Why has your murderous intent suddenly skyrocket? Oh, she must have seen me smirk when I was thinking of a comeback for Mow. Don't worry about that, it was just a thought to be had... hey, maybe you should step away from the cold water and- **OH JESUS THAT'S COLD! STOP, STOP, STOP YOU'VE DIPED ME ENOUGH NO MORE- GAH! PLEASE!**

TO BE CONTINUED!

 **Authors notes:**

 **Sorry about being away for a while, I was busy with work and every excuse you could think of, none of it the real reason why I've been gone for two years. I Just had most of this written out before hand and just decided to finished it.**

 **Now, on to questions:**

 **"Will this story be told in a female perspective." Yes and no. No being that the main character will never change gender, and I will try with all my might to never let that happen in the game itself. And yes, being that we will see through the eyes of the girls that travel with, or in this case live with, our main character.**

 **Also, just to clarify, the main character's name will be Recktell for the rest of the story to leave the old name behind, after all, he was just born.**


End file.
